


Yellow Carnation, Dried White Rose

by IdioticCanadian



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Don't worry, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I swear it's not that bad though, I'm not that evil (to this ship at least), In which Zelda tries to tell Mipha she loves her, It's only the last two paragraphs that are angsty, Mipha really does Zelda dirty here, Onesided Zelpha, Y'all Revalink shippers better watchout because I am coming for you next, and you don't get any happy endings, anyway enjoy, but she goes"No❤", don't ask why, it's onesided - Freeform, its basically onesided zelpha with flowers because apparently Im obsessed with them, sad times lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticCanadian/pseuds/IdioticCanadian
Summary: It's been months since Zelda realized she had feelings for the Zora Champion, but what will happen once she confesses?
Relationships: Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Yellow Carnation, Dried White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Zelpha, as well as Zelda and Mipha in general, so forgive me if they act a bit ooc. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I greatly encourage it! With that out of the way, please enjoy!

After weeks of Zelda’s nonstop practicing, making sure her bouquet of flowers were perfect and that all of the meanings were precise,  _ hell _ \- even going as far as to practice what she was going to say to Mipha with Link, she still felt incredibly  _ scared _ .

As she made her way to the Zora Champions room, she glanced down at her bouquet. The main flowers were: Arbutus -  _ You are the only one I love;  _ bell flowers - _ unwavering love; _ calla lilies -  _ magnificence and beauty;  _ red carnations -  _ deep romantic love;  _ and in the middle, a single white lily -  _ love between two women. _ She had spent months hand growing these flowers and making sure they looked beautiful, and that it surely would get her love across.

Her nerves seemed to skyrocket as she stood in front of Mipha's door, her mind racing with all the things that could go wrong. If anyone were to see, or even be  _ near _ the princess, they would’ve immediately realized something was wrong. Her usual calm, level-headed aura was replaced with an anxious one. 

“Well, no time like the present…” she muttered, shakily raising her left hand up, while holding the bouquet behind her back with her right. She knocked lightly, shifting her gaze to the ground as she repeated her lines again. As she heard the door creak open, she looked back up, only to be met with  _ her. _

Zelda felt her face flush as she looked down and met face to face with the Zora Champion. To Zelda, she looked like she was sent by the Goddess Hylia herself. She truly was the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes upon. From the way she swam to the way she fought - to Zelda, it was perfect.

“Princess? Is there something you needed?” Zelda jumped, not expecting to hear Miphas sweet voice pull her out of her thoughts. Zelda sighed shakily, taking in a deep breath, before saying what she needed to say.

“Mipha I- There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you now for a long time, and I figured it’s better to tell you sooner rather than later. I’ve known this for a long time, and I’ve been preparing this for months.” Zelda took a deep breath as she pulled the flowers out from behind her back,

“Mipha, I love you. Will you be mine?”

Silence. Complete and utter silence filled the halls, if someone were to drop a pin at that moment, it would surely ring louder than any roar a lynel could muster up.  _ It was dreadfully sickening.  _

Zelda’s eyes never left Miphas, and she felt her heart start to beat faster as she noticed the smile on Mipha’s face. However that joy was soon replaced with fear as she noticed it wasn’t one of her normal smiles, no it wasn’t something far, _far_ _worse_. 

Zelda could feel tears start to form in her eyes, she knew what was coming. She could see the pity forming in  _ her dear  _ Mipha's eyes. That pity filled look she was given all her life, that pity filled look she had learned to hate so,  _ so much. _

“Zelda...I’m sorry. I just do not feel the same way.”

  
  


**_A Yellow Carnation: Rejection_ **

**_Dried White Rose: Sorrow_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! This is going to be turned into a real slow burn fic (this ending is not canon, as I said in the tags I'm not that evil to this ship) so stay tuned for that! I also have a Zelink slow burn flower language au planed, as well as just a Revalink slow burn one planed(Not flower related). If slow burn isn't your thing, that's alright! I totally get that! I also have a Rito fluff oneshot book that you can read (It'll be undated soon I swear-). Also I know these flowers don't exist in Hyrule but for the sake of angst lets just say they do.
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr (@Idiotic-Canadian is my Fandom blog, @Mother-Writes is where I post original stories). If there are any grammar mistakes that I didn't catch, please let me know! With that out of the way, that you for reading this, and have lovely day/night/whatever!


End file.
